We Run Circles
by linny90120
Summary: Starts after season 7's "Masquerade". Tony and Ziva tries to come to grip with their feelings for each other. It's not so easy when life gets in the way. *Viewer discretion advised for Chapter 5*
1. Chapter 1: Firecracker

**Author's Note:** This is my first (well actually second but the first one I never published) fanfic. I would love some constructive criticism etc. I wanted to post this yesterday after I wrote it but I was running late. I was the sober driver for a girls night out :P Got home just a few minutes ago haha and now I'm really really tired. Oh and this is has not been beta read and English is not my mother tounge so any mistakes are my own. _This goes for all the chapters._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or the places etc from the show. I'm just a poor student.

I'm trying to write the characters in character but some time they might end up slighty OOC.

* * *

_February 2010_

"McGee, you got a location on Seaman Dunhill?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen with a coffee in hand. The silver haired man stopped in front of his desk and turned to the desk on the opposite site of the cubicle he shared with his three team members.

"Yes boss" McGee answered. The younger man looked up to look at his boss tearing his eyes away from the computer screen in front of him but with his fingers still on the keyboard. The young agent looked a bit nervous anticipating the next words leaving his boss' mouth.

"Take David and pick him up!" Gibbs said while walking behind his desk and sitting down setting down his coffee on the counter and picking up the phone.

At his boss' orders McGee shot up from his chair walking across the bullpen heading for the elevators that would lead him to the garage. Also rising from her chair was Special Agent Ziva David. Her brown locks swaying when she rose picked up her gear and followed closely behind Timothy 'Tim' McGee.

As the pair left Gibbs was left in the bullpen with his senior field agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo. Tony sat at his desk which was diagonally placed from Gibbs' own desk. Tony had looked up from his desk when McGee and Ziva had left. Staring at Ziva was one of Tony's secret pleasures. The Israeli's looks was something Tony loved. Her honey toned skin and long brown hair. He couldn't let his eyes linger too long though. Tony wouldn't want to earn a head slap from him darling boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs had rules about fraternization between agents whom work together. Rule number 12. Gibbs had been bringing the rule up frequently the past couple of months around Tony and Ziva. They weren't doing anything so Tony just shrugged the rule of his shoulders. To be completely honest Tony didn't really know where he stood with Ziva. They had had their ups and downs these past couple of years. When one of them were ready to move a step forward the other was in a relationship or a case got in between or their feelings just got suppressed. They're relationship had changed in these past couple of months though. Ziva had changed, her former Mossad shell slowly turning softer. She was trusting Tony more than before. Tony knew the summer months had drained Ziva and prepared her for death. When he had rescued her from her imprisonment in Somalia they returned to Washington D.C. with newfound hope.

"DiNozzo!" a shout was heard throughout the bullpen bringing Tony from his thoughts. Standing in front of his desk was Gibbs.

"Taking a break DiNozzo?"

"No boss." Tony quickly answered typing away on his keyboard, tearing his eyes away from the empty view of the elevator doors.

"Were did Seaman Dunhill get his latest fireworks from?" Gibbs asked taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Smuggled in from China boss" Tony said looking up.

"Maybe he just wanted to celebrate the Chinese New Year?" Tony said with a grin tugging on his face.

The comment earned him a glare from Gibbs. Tony's face changed expression quickly.

"Find his supplier." Gibbs sternly said and then turned on his heels walking to the elevators heading down to his forensic analyst Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto's lab.

Tony made a face and went back to typing on his keyboard letting his eyes settle on the computer screen. The case they were currently working on was more of a game of cat and mouse. The case had started with a complaint from the Navy base in Maryland. A box of fireworks had been lit destroying a nearby house from where they had been ignited. The tracks had soon leaded them to Seaman Manfred Dunhill. The seaman had a thing for fireworks and destruction. When Gibbs' team had arrived at the navy base they were met with explosions every few hours around the base. Seaman Dunhill had rigged a variety of pyrotechnics to go off with intervals. They found out the name of the man responsible the next day but had been chasing the seaman for two days. He had decided to go into hiding. McGee had finally traced the seaman's cell phone's GPS signal. It was then McGee and Ziva had left the office.

* * *

Ziva stopped the car by the D.C. Greyhound station. McGee had tracked the seaman's GPS signal here. Seaman Dunhill hadn't been seen for a few days and they had expected him to try and skip town. Ziva turned off the engine and was already out the door when McGee let out a breath and released the grip he had around his seatbelt. He was never comfortable with Ziva driving. Her driving was insane. She always let her foot press the gas pedal to the floor and ignored the rest of the traffic steering through it like a racehorse galloping trying to reach the finish line first.

"You are coming McGee?" Ziva said holding the driver car door peering into the car.

McGee placed his hand on the door and got out. Looking over at Ziva he saw she started moving towards the door into the Greyhound station building. Closing his door he jogged to settle on her right side.

Inside the building the agents looked around letting their eyes search for Seaman Dunhill. Ziva's eyes found the seaman and she nudged McGee to get his attention pointing to the left corner of the building. Sitting in a chair was Manfred Dunhill. He seemed devoured by something in his hands. Hands on their guns the agents slowly made their way towards the seaman. Before they reached the seaman his head shot up and the saw them.

"NCIS, stay where you are" McGee cried as they saw the look in Dunhill's eyes.

Ziva darted forward but the seaman had already gotten up from the bench and started running towards the exit. McGee ran after Ziva and the seaman.

The seaman had reached the doors when Ziva yelled "Special Agents, stop where you are". He didn't even look back but just sprinted out the door. Ziva was right on his heels now with her gun drawn.

What Ziva had failed to miss was the firecrackers Manfred Dunhill now started lighting up during his run and throwing at Ziva. Ziva had to dodge from her path to avoid the small explosives. Unfortunately one of the firecrackers got in Ziva's way blowing up near her face. Ziva let her hands fall up protecting her face but the small explosion made her fall down on the pavement.

The seaman stole a glance over his shoulder to see if one of his babies had hit its target. Running while looking over his shoulder seem to be too much for the seaman as he missed to clear his path and ran right into a car, falling down with his firecrackers setting off on top of him. Screaming he tried to squirm his way out from underneath the explosions.

McGee had seen the whole scene and ran up to Ziva as she was rolling over to lie on her back.

"Get the seaman" she said closing her eyes leaning her head against the pavement. Her head was pounding like mad.

Ziva got up as she heard sirens coming. She saw Metro PD coming as well as an ambulance. Ziva looked over to wear McGee had a firm grip around Seaman Dunhill. Dunhill looked like he was in pain with the cuts and burn marks appearing on his face and hands. As EMTs and policemen rushed over to the pair Ziva just stood in her spot. She saw McGee was on the phone. Gibbs she quickly guessed as she started walking towards him.

"She looks okay boss. She's walking over her now" McGee said as he ended the call looking over at Ziva.

"You okay?"

"I am fine McGee" Ziva said as she looked towards the ambulance which now occupied the seaman.

"Are you going to go with him?" she said leaning her head in the direction of the ambulance.

"Yes" McGee said.

"And you are to stay here till Gibbs and Tony arrives" he said looking at her head which sported a small flesh wound.

"Fine" Ziva said. Walking to their black sedan which was parked a few feet from the spot they had been standing.

* * *

The car which held Tony and Gibbs screeched to a halt as Gibbs put his foot on the brake pedal. The pair had wasted no time arriving at the Greyhound station not long after McGee's call.

As they got out of the car Gibbs headed over to the police who were still at the scene while Tony headed over to Ziva who was standing over by NCIS's black sedan.

"You okay?" he asked when he reached her.

"I am fine Tony" she said with annoyance showing in her voice.

Tony looked her over. The first thing he noticed was the flesh wound on her head. He looked into her eyes and when she looked down to her hands he saw the cuts and scrapes covering them.

"Let's go see Ducky" was all he could manage to say. What he really wanted to do was take her into his arms and hold her tight. Tony resisted that urge. It wasn't his place.

As Ziva got into the car without a fuss Tony quickly ran over to Gibbs and said a few words before he returned to the car and got into the driver's seat. Tony started the car and headed back to NCIS. Ziva and Tony sat quiet on the drive back.

When they stopped in the NCIS parking garage Tony killed the engine and leaned back in his seat. Ziva looked over at him.

"Tony" she started. As she turned and saw his strained face she stopped. Ziva didn't know how to continue or why she had started speaking in the first place.

Tony just sighed and got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car opening the door for Ziva. After she had gotten out they walked towards autopsy to see the medical examiner Donald 'Ducky' Mallard.

* * *

The next morning Tony took the stairs down to Abby's lab. He had spent the rest over the day after Ziva was back at the NCIS building to ignore her. He didn't know how to handle himself around her. He didn't know why.

As he walked into Abby's lab the Goth turned around and gave him a death glare.

"Why are you avoiding Ziva?" she said with a stern voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Abs" Tony said childishly.

"Ziva talked to me last night and she was upset. Why did you make Ziva upset?"

Tony squirmed under the Goth's glare. He didn't know how to answer the questions. Abby ignored him and kept speaking hitting him with questions and accusations. Tony just stood there dumbfounded.

After a few minutes of Abby's rambling and a rather annoying question Tony just yelled "I don't know Abby!"

"Why Tony?!" she yelled back at him, clearly mad.

"Why are you ignoring Ziva? What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything Abs. It's me"

"TONY!"

"I care about her" Tony slipped. He sighed and said in a softer voice "I care about her a lot more than a friend should."

He looked up at Abby from where his eyes had been staring at the floor. He saw her eyes looking past him. Tony turned around to find out what Abby was seeing as his eyes meet Ziva's frame standing in the doorway next to Gibbs.

Tony gave Ziva a glance before he started moving past her and Gibbs out in the hallway.

"Tony" Ziva said as she turned to face the other side from where she was standing as Tony headed for the elevator.

* * *

_Author's Note: I have a few things planned out but I would love to hear any thoughts and if I should continue :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Coming to terms

Ziva had barely set foot in the hallway when she saw Tony step into the elevator.

"Tony" she cried after him. He didn't even make a motion to turn around at the sound of her voice.

As Ziva heard the elevator ding and saw the doors closing shut she quickly made her way towards the stairwell. Ziva pushed the door handle down and opened the entry making her way up the flight of stairs to the bullpen.

As Ziva climbed the stairs her mind started to wander to Tony's comment _I care about her a lot more than a friend should_. What should she respond to that?

Ziva remembered Somalia. She didn't like to contemplate on her captivity. It only brought up bad feelings, but as her mind wandered Ziva stopped in her path. Standing at the top of flight of stairs she had just climbed she let her frame be supported by the wall as she leaned back and let her head fall back as her eyes sought out the ceiling.

"I could not live without you I guess" Ziva whispered to herself as she remembered Tony's words from the day of her rescue.

Ziva closed her eyes and let her arms tightly wrap around her petit body in a hug. She had just started to let Tony in. They had both been broken when Tony had saved Ziva from her imprisonment in Somalia and brought her back to America. Feeling betrayed by her father Ziva had opted to stay in the US rather than return to Israel and Mossad. It was in Washington D.C. and at NCIS her real family was. After those months apart Ziva and Tony had started back at square one. They had been able to forgive each other and somehow moved forward from their pasts.

Ziva thought about the attraction between Tony and herself that had always been there since the first time they met. Then there was the flirting, the jealousy and the genuine feelings they did share towards one another. What would happen now that Tony had acknowledged what he felt?

Ziva's mind started spinning and she begun to hyperventilate. Ziva let her body sink down the wall as she settled in a sitting position resting her hands on her knees.

Trying to ease her breathing Ziva's mind wandered to her trip to Paris with Tony. A recent case had required them to fly to Paris and escort a witness back to D.C. During the night they had spent in Paris Tony and Ziva had slept together in the same bed just holding each other for comfort. It had been something innocent but yet intimate at the same time. It had left Ziva with a healing sensation.

Thinking of Paris made Ziva relax and her breathing returned to normal. Ziva had made a promise to herself when she had returned home, back to D.C., she wanted to become softer. She wanted to leave her Mossad shell behind. Ziva wanted to build a new life for herself. She wanted to be able to show emotion and let people in. Let Tony in. That was why, during their last case, Ziva had given Tony a glimpse of Somalia when she had been alone with him in a warehouse. Ziva had carefully brought it up but when push came to shove and Tony had asked her to tell him more Ziva had closed down. She wasn't ready for more than baby steps.

Ziva was still struggling with her emotions but she knew one thing for sure.

"I care about you Tony" she quietly whispered to herself.

As she rose Ziva knew she needed to continue on her path and catch up with Tony. Even though she didn't know what to do about their situation she couldn't let Tony live in fear of her rejection. Ziva had seen his face when he left Abby's lab. Seeing her stunned face was not something Ziva wanted Tony to live with when he had poured his heart out. It had been bad enough seeing him hurting after Jeanne. At least they could be scared together while figuring out how to move forward.

* * *

Tony was sitting in one of the stalls in the men's bathroom. After letting his feelings for Ziva slip he had made his way upstairs, past the bullpen, to the men's lavatory. Sitting on the toilet with his head in his hands Tony tried to make sense of his emotions. He cared about Ziva a whole lot. Tony had known it for a while but it was different seeing it now in black and white and not in all the shades in-between. His thoughts were racing all trying to figure out if Ziva felt the same. Tony had seen shock in her face after the comment had been spoken. Her voice calling his name had held various feelings but he didn't know how to decipher them.

After realizing that sitting alone in a bathroom stall couldn't be worse than facing Ziva or Gibbs or Abby Tony got up and slid out of the booth. He took a quick look of himself in the mirror taking a few breaths before he made his way back into the bullpen.

As Tony stepped outside he steered his body towards his desk. It wasn't until Tony had reached it that he noticed Ziva making her way from the stairwell towards him. Tony stopped at the edge of his desk and waited for Ziva to arrive at her destination. As she made her way over his eyes was locked with hers. They both searched for comfort but each of them was met with something else. Tony and Ziva's eyes both spoke of fear. Fear of how the other one would react.

When Ziva came to a halt in front of Tony their eyes were still locked. Ziva's eyes soften as she could see Tony's fear more clearly. Ziva tilted her hear to the right side a bit and gave Tony a small smile as she raised her right arm. Ziva started to reach for Tony's arm but quickly let it slip back to her side.

Seeing her effort Tony's eyes soften as well as he lifted his left arm and let his index finger trace a line down her right arm. Tony let his eyes follow his finger and when he looked back at Ziva's face he could see how her face showed content. Tony gave her a loving smile.

Their moment didn't last long as they heard the ding of the elevator and sound of feet quickly approaching. As Tony and Ziva turned their heads they saw Gibbs closing in on their position with Abby stepping behind him. Gibbs face held no telling of his state of mind but Abby's facade told them something was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Beware of the dog

As Gibbs made his way to the middle of the bullpen Tony quickly removed his finger from Ziva's arm. If Gibbs had seen the gesture he didn't let it show. Tony braced himself for a head slap as Gibbs reached their position. The head slap never came as Gibbs walked past Tony and Ziva and went to sit down at his desk. He made himself comfortable before looking up at the pair. Tony and Ziva had their eyes on Gibbs so they failed to notice Abby emerging next to them.

"Ziva" she said dryly keeping her eyes dead locked on Tony.

Before Tony knew what hit him Abby had given him a hard slap on the head.

"Ow!" Tony whimpered. "Abs -?"

Abby didn't take notice of him as she slapped him again before quickly turning her body towards Ziva pinching the woman in the arm. Ziva hissed in response to the action.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Abby fiercely asked them though it was not meant as a question as it was merely a starter for Abby's angry rambling, Ziva made the mistake of opening her mouth.

"Abby I-" she started but Abby gave her a furious glance causing the Ziva to quickly close her mouth.

Ziva and Tony shared a scared and confused look before their eyes returned to the mad Goth. They both feared Abby's next action.

Abby was boiling. Her mouth was gasping for words but none came out.

"What's wrong with the two of you?!" she finally let out.

"Whenever life gets tough you ignore each other. I'm tired of you both. First Ziva comes home and she avoids Tony. I yelled at you then" Abby said pointing at Ziva "and now I'm telling both of you; get over yourselves!"

Abby pinched Ziva again as she let out a cry of pain. Abby turned to Tony. He eased back a bit afraid of being head slapped by Abby again.

"Ziva likes you Tony" she said now in her normal speaking voice.

Tony just looked at Abby as she turned on her heels and grabbed Ziva's arm dragging her out of the bullpen.

"Let's get some lunch" Abby said chipper as she strutted towards the elevator with Ziva on her arm.

Ziva stole a quick glance over her shoulder at Tony. He was just standing were they had left him looking at them. Ziva thought Tony looked lost and tried to give him a reassuring smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

When the women had disappeared into the elevator Tony's body began to function again. He turned around remembering his boss whom was sitting at his desk.

"Boss" Tony nervously said.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said with his usual tone.

"I ah Abby. What I said, you know Ziva" Tony started rambling letting his eyes fall to his hands as he started twisting them.

"You know when rule twelve happened?" Tony shook his head and looked up at his boss. "After Jenny" Gibbs said.

After that Gibbs returned to work leaving Tony with his thoughts. Tony stood still for a moment before he returned to his desk and sat down in his chair. He leaned back in his chair dragging his hands over his face in a way to clear his mind. Truth be told Tony had not fully comprehended what had happened. Ziva wasn't mad. Abby was mad. Why was Abby mad? Ziva liked him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't you have paperwork to do DiNozzo?"

"Yes boss" Tony quickly said as he whipped the smile of his face letting his fingers fly over the keyboard.

* * *

_End of February 2010_

It had been two weeks since Tony's confession in the lab and Abby's outburst in the bullpen. Tony and Ziva had been tip toeing around one other during the time either of them too afraid to confront each other. They were both scared Tony of making a move due to Gibbs and Abby and Ziva was just afraid to face Tony. Neither of them knew what to do so they did nothing.

They were sitting at their respective desks, stealing glances of one another when they thought no one was looking, when Gibbs came into the bullpen with a coffee in hand.

"Gear up. We have two dead bodies in Fall's Church"

"What's the case boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs stopped in his path turning to McGee. "Dead marine and his wife. Neighbor found them but not their son. That good enough for you McGee?"

McGee didn't say anything as he grabbed his gear followed by Tony and Ziva they made their way to the elevator down which would lead them to the garage.

As they got to the NCIS truck Tony got the keys and placed himself in the driver's seat.

"After you McGee" Ziva said motioning to McGee to get in and take the seat next to Tony.

McGee didn't feel like bickering with Ziva and got into the car seat next to Tony as Ziva slid into the seat next to him. McGee let his eyes wander back and forth between Tony and Ziva. He started to feel uncomfortable as the tension in the vehicle started to flow.

Tony started the van as they made their way to Fall's Church. The drive over to the crime scene was quiet. McGee decided the safest course of action was keeping his eyes on the road.

Tony tapped the steering wheel trying to concentrate on the road and the impending case and not on the woman in the car. For the past two weeks he had avoided talking to Ziva about anything else then the cold cases they had been working on. Tony still hadn't figured out what Gibbs had meant. Did Gibbs want Tony to disregard rule number 12 or enforce it? Tony stole a quick glance in Ziva's direction. He needed to figure out what to do soon because not being able to interact with Ziva on a non work related basis was driving him crazy.

Ziva could feel Tony's eyes on her. She waited till her peripheral vision told her Tony's eyes were back on the road before she turned her head and looked at him. She held the gaze for a few second before returning it to the road. These past two weeks had been hard. Tony and herself had not spoken about anything else then work. After Abby had dragged Ziva out of the bullpen away from Tony she had taken Ziva to lunch. Abby had been her chipper self chatting away eating her food. Ziva had just played with her meal not being able to take her mind away from Tony. Abby had in the dinner told Ziva she just wanted a girl talk to get all the facts straight. Abby already knew Ziva liked Tony she just wanted to know how much and what Ziva was going to do. Ziva had told Abby that Tony and she needed time to figure things out, together. Abby had just given Ziva a giddy smile. Abby hadn't mentioned anything after their talk.

As Tony, Ziva and McGee arrived at the scene of the crime a few moments after Gibbs, who had driven one of NCIS' black sedans, the team picked out their kits as they made their way into the house of the dead marine and his family. Entering the house they could see signs of struggle as objects lay scattered across the rooms of the house. They could see the bodies of the marine and his wife. The marine's body laid in a pool of blood half in the hallway half in the living room. His wife's body was sitting on the living room couch with a bullet hole in her head.

"David see if you can find any trace of the boy" Gibbs said. "McGee, DiNozzo process the house."

Ziva's eyes caught a picture on the wall. The frame held a photo of the dead parents and their missing son. The blond little boy couldn't be more than three or four years old. Ziva had gotten the quick facts from Gibbs. The father Tom Meyer, a major in the marines, had been murdered together with his wife Lisa. Their bodies had been discovered by a neighbor as she had come over to pick up the Meyer's son Collin for a play date. Collin had yet to be found.

Ziva went through the rooms of the house taking pictures with her camera as she looked for any traces indicating were the boy might be or where he had been taken. As she strolled through the house she could hear Ducky and his protégé Jimmy Palmer entering the building. Something suddenly caught Ziva's eye, it was a little toy car. The car had been dropped in the doorway to the master bedroom. Ziva carefully stepped into the room. She didn't know why she thought the small toy meant something but the lack of toys in the other rooms had her suspicious. Ziva took panned the room. It didn't show any signs of a struggle. Her eyes fixed on the chest at the bottom of the bed. She eased towards it and put her hand on the lid. Ziva didn't know why she had been drawn to it but she slowly opened it.

Tony was standing in the hallway tagging evidence when he heard shrieks coming from another room in the house. Following the screams were patters of feet running towards the hallway. Fast approaching Tony's position was a little child running as fast as his little legs would let him as Ziva chased him from the room they had come. The youngster lost momentum as he caught a glimpse of his father's body. As the boy lost speed Ziva was able to catch him in her arms. When they child felt the contact of Ziva's skin he became hysteric starting to kick and scream. Ziva hadn't anticipated the boy's reaction and she lost her footing stumbling towards Tony. As she fell into Tony's embrace the boy became even more agitated. When the youngster realized his attempts to get lose didn't help he bit down hard on Tony's arm which was holding Ziva and himself upright.

"Ouch" Tony cried as the small teeth penetrated his skin.

Shocked over Tony's scream the boy made a high-pitched shriek as Tony lost his balance causing him to fall bringing Ziva and the boy with him to the ground.

Tony landed on the floor first reducing the drop for Ziva and the boy. As the trio lay scattered on the floor Tony rolled Ziva over so that she was lying on the floor with the boy between them. Tony let his eyes wander to Ziva's face. She didn't look at him because her eyes were locked on the child's head. Tony lowered his eyes to check the boy's face. He could see the fear in the youngster's eyes, could feel his stiff body. Tony carefully got up reaching for the boy as he had settled on his feet. Ziva let her limbs let go of the child as Tony took him into his arms. He could feel the boy becoming heavy in his arm as he realized the boy was probably in shock. Tony didn't wait for Ziva to get on her feet as he walked out the door out in the front yard.

Ducky quickly followed Tony outside. He wanted to check on the boy as well as Tony's bite. The hustle Tony, Ziva and the child had caused had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the team. Right now the youngster was a priority. He was the only witness to a double murder.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just to be clear this will not be an instant family fanfic! I would love to hear feedback on the chapter. I was not sure how to work it. I also have no idea how to write the case part of the next chapter so some feedback would be lovely.


	4. Chapter 4: A broken path

**A/N:** I was planning on writting a longer chapter but I felt like updating since I feel bad being so busy with school. But you all know the drill, school work comes first. Silly teachers! Also my dog decided my left arm was his pillow so I had a hard time writing the last part of this chapter :P

I would love feedback on this. I didn't know really what to do with this chapter. I will hopefully be able to get another chapter up this weekend because I know what I basically want to happen in the next one. It all depends if I finish my Philosophy paper or not. It's suppose to be due this week and I also have a paper or Brazil's economics due tomorrow.

* * *

Tony could feel the little body shivering in his arms as he stepped outside. Tony carefully set the boy down on the grass in front of the house he had just come out from.

"Here you go little man" Tony softly said as he took of his jacket and wrapped it around the youngster.

As Tony wrapped his jacket around the boy he looked the boy up and down for the first time. The boy seemed to be around three or four years of age. The boy was tall, blonde and handsome. He also looked to be unharmed and not more than mentally affected by the events that had taken place at the house. When Tony looked into the boy's face he saw the boy's gorgeous blue watery eyes. He was gritting he's teeth to keep his eyes from running over.

While Tony ran his hands up and down the boy's arms to keep him warm Ducky came up by his side.

"Who is this little man Anthony?" Ducky said in a friendly voice looking down at the youngster.

Before Tony has a chance to answer the boy turned he's head to Ducky and said "My name is Collin".

"It's very nice to meet you Collin" Ducky said kneeling down to Collin's height next to Tony. "I'm Dr Mallard but you can call me Ducky and this man is Special Agent DiNozzo" Ducky said as he pointed a finger at Tony.

Tony had now stopped his motion to warm Collin up and had placed his hands in his lap letting Ducky talk to the boy. Tony took a look at Collin again noticing his change in behavior. Collin looked more at ease now speaking with Ducky. Collin's arms had moved and he was now tugging at Tony's coat with his hands.

"Is my dad okay?" Collin asked peering over Ducky and Tony's shoulders to look at the front door of his house. "He looked broken."

"Sometimes accidents happen…" Ducky started saying.

Collin shut out Ducky's words as he started to move towards the house but Tony stopped him. "Let go of me" Collin sternly said. "I want to see mommy and daddy."

"We can't go and see them" Tony tenderly said.

"I WANT MOMMY!"

Ducky took the child's arms firmly in his hands and calmly started speaking with him.

"Collin, why don't you go with Tony here and get some cocoa and something to eat. We can talk about everything later."

Collin looked down at the ground and saw Tony's jacket which had fallen off his shoulders. He was trying to figure out what to do. Collin's little faces wrinkled as he thought and he finally decided that he would listen to Ducky. Maybe Ducky could fix his parents.

"Okay" Collin slyly said.

"That's a good lad" Ducky answered. "Tony, why don't you get Master Collin back to NCIS and get him settled. And cover that bite with a cloth the bleeding seems to have already eased. You can wash it when you get back. I will take a closer look at it and clean it properly once we arrive back at autopsy." Ducky told Tony.

Tony grabbed this jacket and took Collin's hand and led him towards the sedan Gibbs had arrived in. Tony didn't think the boss would mind, Gibbs was a big softy when it came to children.

* * *

Ziva watched as Tony and the boy left from entrance of the house. Everything had happened so quickly. The youngster had startled her when she had opened the lid of the chest. As the pair got into the sedan she could spot the fresh bite on Tony's wrist. It was bleeding a bit but nothing major though it had started to swell. Ziva wanted to make the wound better. She was torn from her thoughts by Gibbs.

"Bag and tag David."

Ducky came back indoors speaking avidly with Palmer and Gibbs. The doctor and his assistant got the Meyer's bodies in the van and headed back to NCIS as Gibbs, McGee and Ziva finished processing the house.

* * *

Tony was standing in the men's bathroom letting cold water run over his sore wrist. His mind wandered to Collin. The boy had sat in the backseat of the car with his arms crossed on the whole way to NCIS. Tony didn't say much and Collin didn't seem to care. He was fine with being grumpy. As they arrived at the navy yard Tony had brought Collin up to Abby. Abby had fussed a bit over the bite on Tony's wrist but as Tony assured her he was fine she had started cooing over Collin. Collin hadn't bothered returning Abby's gestures. Abby didn't seem to mind Collin's cold demeanor as she picked him up and headed for the vending machines in search for something eatable.

This case was not going to be easy Tony thought. Collin had survived a crime that had sent his parents to their grave and he was the sole witness. This was bound to leave a scar on the boy.

Tony turned off the water and got a paper towel to dry his hand with. He threw the used piece of paper in the bin as he headed out into the bullpen towards his desk. He was going to find out everything he could about the Meyer's.

It was at his desk the rest of the team found him as they were making their way from the elevator. Tony looked up as he heard the team enter the bullpen. Ziva was talking to McGee and Gibbs was walking with Collin. They apparently had dropped by Abby's lab.

"Autopsy DiNozzo!" Gibbs sternly said as he walked by with Collin headed for one of the conference rooms.

"On it boss."

Tony got up from his desk as McGee and Ziva sat down at theirs and got to work.

"I'll get lunch." Tony said to them as he walked to the elevators.

Ziva threw a quick glace in Tony's direction before resuming her duties. The glance didn't go unnoticed by McGee but he didn't comment instead he just ignored it and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Hi Ducky" Tony said as he arrived down in autopsy.

"Ah, Antony let me see that bite of yours" Ducky said as he walked away from Major Meyer's body to dispose of the apron he was wearing as well as his bloody plastic gloves. "Why don't you take over for me Jimmy."

"Sit down for me Anthony please." Ducky said as he gathered the supplies he needed to clean the bite on Tony's wrist and bandage it.

Tony sat down on one of the unoccupied autopsy tables as Ducky brought the supplies over and then sat down in front of Tony.

"He has a set of teeth" Ducky said amused.

"And he knows how to use them" Tony answered as Ducky cleaned the bite with antiseptics. Tony hissed when the liquid met his wound.

Ducky just gave Tony a look and kept on cleaning the lesion. He was surprised Ziva was not here. When Ziva had gotten hurt Tony had been by her side. Even though Tony had just gotten a small injury he would have expected the Israeli to be at Tony's side. They always seemed to be attached when something happened to one of them.

When Ducky had finished he sent Tony on his way and got back to the examination of Tom Meyer. Ducky wanted to finish both the Major and his wife's autopsy before the end of the day.

* * *

Ziva was putting her phone down as Tony came back with lunch as promised. She had been speaking to Major Meyer's CO but had not gotten any leads from their conversation.

"Smells good." Ziva said as the aroma of the food hit her nostrils.

Tony gave her a megawatt smile as he set down a warm sandwich on her desk. He then turned the other way and called out "McGee" before throwing his sandwich to him. McGee barely caught his sandwich before it had a chance to hit the floor.

"Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome Probie." Tony said as he sat down at his desk letting his eyes settle on Ziva as he unwrapped his own lunch. Ziva had her gaze set on her sandwich.

"Found Collin's aunt" Tony said with his mouth full. "Her name is Dana Meyer. I left her a message to get in touch with us."

"It is nice to know Collin still have some family left." Ziva said.

Tony and McGee silently agreed and the three of them kept working as they finished up their lunch.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon Gibbs showed up in the bullpen with Collin in his arms. Collin looked rather pensive as the pair made a halt by Gibbs' desk facing the rest of the team.

"Do we have any leads?"

"Apparently the major was in dept boss." McGee questionably said. He was worried about slipping something that would make the young boy distraught.

"Don't know yet boss." Gibbs gave McGee a look. "On it boss!" he said as he fiercely started typing away on his keyboard.

"I have been talking to the Major's CO and men from his platoon and they had not noticed anything out of the ordinary with the Major. The wife worked from home her employer had not had any contact with her for a week but it was not unusual." Ziva said as Gibbs had turned his head to her.

"Found the aunt" Tony said making a gesture towards Collin "I have left messages but no response yet. Oh and Abby and Ducky both got something."

Gibbs steered his path towards the elevators. "DiNozzo, David go and see if you can get a hold of the aunt. If not tell me. In that case we need to call social services."

Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear and headed down to the parking garage. Ziva didn't fight Tony for the keys as he got into the driver's seat.

There was a lot of tension in the car as Tony drove towards the apartment owned by Dana Meyer. It was the first time in two weeks since Tony and Ziva had been confined in a small space, alone, together. Ziva's gaze had traveled to the bite on Tony's wrist and her hand was going back and forth as she tried to decide if to touch Tony's arm or not.

"It's just a tiny injury Ziva. You don't have to kiss and make it better" he said breaking the silence.

Ziva swallowed hard and then let her eyes move up to Tony's face.

"What if it had been a big injury Tony?"

"What's a kid gonna do?" Tony amusingly said.

"Tony" Ziva said with a tender voice.

"What Zee-vah?" Tony asked dragging out the syllables of Ziva's name.

"What if it had not been Collin but a man with a knife or a gun?"

"We can't dwell in what ifs Ziva." Tony said as he stopped the car in front of Dana Meyer's apartment building.

Tony turned to Ziva as he killed the engine. Ziva sat looking at him for a moment before she lifted her left arm and placed her hand on Tony's cheek. Tony closed his eyes as he leaned into her palm. He then placed his hand on top of hers. As Tony tenderly removed Ziva's hand he softly kissed the inside of her hand before letting it go. Ziva gave him a loving smile.

The pair got out of the car and headed up to the apartment. It wasn't long till they were back in the car having found no Dana Meyer at the location. Again it was Tony who drove as they headed back to the navy yard. After a quick call to Gibbs the car was filled with silence.

Tony moved his right hand from its place at the steering wheel and placed it over Ziva's left hand which was resting on her thigh.

"We'll figure this out" Tony said squeezing Ziva's hand.

Ziva let her fingers dig into her thigh as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.


	5. Chapter 5: When heavens part

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

It was past five in the afternoon when Tony and Ziva arrived back in the bullpen.

"Where's Collin?" Tony asked Gibbs when he saw his boss sitting as his desk.

"He's spending the night with Ducky. If we can't locate the aunt by noon tomorrow social services will pick him up."

"So what do we have on the case so far?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"Major Meyer was deep in dept" McGee said rising from his desk walking toward the plasma screen situated in their part of the bullpen with a clicker in hand. "Apparently he lost thousands of dollars playing poker. He was so far down he was borrowing money from a loan shark to keep up with appearances."

"Ducky said the wife's forearms had been slashed before she was killed. She was tortured in front of her husband." Ziva said. "She was murdered soon after the cuts were made. She did not suffer long. Her husband was killed with three gunshots in the back. Major Meyer also had bruises on his body from being held down."

"Abby thinks there were three attackers. One who killed the Meyer's and two who held the Major down and trashed the place up" Tony chipped in.

"Did Collin say anything?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Said his mom got scared and his dad told him to go and hide in the chest like when they played hide and seek. Collin said he was told to cover his ears and stay put till his dad came and got him."

"Do we have anything on the loan shark McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Dusty Saunders – he's got a criminal record as long as Santa's Christmas' list." McGee responded as he clicked and Saunders photo and criminal chart showed up on the plasma. "He was arrested for stealing at the age of ten and it kept going."

"McGee you're with me. DiNozzo, David check on Abby. Let's go!"

* * *

The evening went on as Gibbs and McGee returned with one of Saunders accomplices whom ended up in interrogation. The team was pulling an all nighter and when morning came McGee, Ziva and Tony was closed to exhaustion.

"Good morning everyone" Ducky said as he strolled into the bullpen with Collin by his side.

"Good morning Duck and good morning to you Collin" Gibbs said as he entered with a huge coffee in his hand. "Nice looking bear you got there."

"Ducky gave it to me. He protects me." Collin quietly said as he peeked up at Gibbs from behind his soft animal.

"Well, if you need someone to talk too." Gibbs said as he bent down to Collins level and put his card on the teddy letting the string around its neck hold the business card in place.

Collin gave Gibbs a soft smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome" Gibbs said as he stood back up and ruffled Collins hair.

"Shall we go and see how Abigail is this morning young man?" Ducky asked Collin. He got a nod in response and the pair made their way down to the pair.

"Are we any closer to Saunders'?" Gibbs asked as he took a zip of his coffee.

"No boss" Tony said as he discreetly tried to yawn.

"Then what have you been all night!"

"We, aaa, we I…"

"Spit it out McGee!"

"We finally got a hold of Dana Meyer. She said she would be here at 11."

"Good job McGee." Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk but he didn't stay put long as he got up and left.

McGee, Ziva and Tony stayed put and started working again. It was going to be a long they. Their work continued till they got interrupted by a nervous looking woman close to midday.

"Excuse me" she said. "I'm looking for my nephew Collin Meyer."

Tony got up and approached her. "You must be Dana Meyer" he said and reached out his hand to greet her.

"Yes. I was told it was urgent I came here, that something had happened to my brother and his wife."

"Why don't you come with me" Tony said as he steered her in the direction of a conference room.

As they walked Tony noticed the woman was biting her nails. Tony led her to a chair and closed the door when they had entered their destination.

"I'm very sorry to say this ma'am but your brother and sister-in-law was killed last night" Tony said as he had sat down.

Dana looked at him with wide eyes as she started shaking. She had stopped biting her nails and was now biting down on her hand to stop from shrieking. Tony placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort but it didn't seem to help.

"I'm so sorry for your lose."

"Collin?" she managed to utter.

"He's fine. He's just scared."

Dana managed a nod. She sat shaking for minutes before she finally stood.

"I need Collin."

"I'll show you to him." Tony said as he too got up and led the way to her nephew.

As they left the room Tony could see Ducky standing by his desk with Collin. He assumed McGee or Ziva had made the call and gotten the boy there. Dana didn't seem to notice her nephew. She was lost in her thoughts. It wasn't before Collin called out her name that she seemed to come back to reality.

"Sweetheart" she softly cried as she stretched out her arms to embrace the boy who was running towards her. Dana lifted him up hugging him tightly as she placed kisses on his head. Collin nuzzled his head in the crock of her neck as Dana quickly made her way to the elevator.

"We'll keep in touch" Tony said after her as she left giving Ziva a confused look.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent chasing down leads. It was 6 o'clock when Gibbs told his team to go home and get some rest. They had been at it for more than 30 hours straight and they were getting nowhere with sleepy minds.

"We'll resume at 0700."

"Yes boss." Tony, Ziva and McGee said in unison.

They made their way to the elevator.

"I think I'm going to stop by Abby's" McGee said as the elevator stopped at the floor home of Abby's lab.

As the door closed Tony turned to Ziva.

"Do you wanna ride home?" he said shyly.

"Thank you but I am fine Tony" Ziva said giving him a loving smile.

Tony just nodded and they stayed silent till they arrived at the parking garage. The pair got out and headed to their respective cars.

"Tony" Ziva called after him. Tony turned around to face her. "Maybe you could give me a lift to work in the morning?"

Tony gave her a wide smile and Ziva's face lit up.

"Pick you up at five."

Tony was walking on air when he reached his car and got in. Ziva had asked if he could pick her up. That meant she would need a ride home as well.

* * *

Collin was sitting on the couch in Dana's apartment watching her undress and change into a dress, put on a cardigan and high heels.

"Where are you going Aunt Dana" he said confused tightly hugging the teddy bear Ducky had given him.

"We're going on a trip sweetheart." Dana said sweetly as she picked up a pair of dress pants and a skirt off of a dresser in the living room.

Dana took the few steps to Collin and undressed him and dressed him in the clothes she had picked up. When Dana was finished she picked Collin up and headed for the door.

"No my teddy!" Collin cried as his teddy bear had been left on the couch after changing his clothes.

Dana turned back and picked up the stuffed animal handing it to Collin. Collin cradled in closely in his arm bearing his face in it leaning his head on Dana's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetheart." Dana said as the grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. She didn't bother locking the door as they exited her apartment.

Dana made her way down the stairs with Collin in her arms. She didn't stop until she reached her car. Dana opened the passenger door and set Collin down on the seat buckling him in before she got in on the other side.

"Where are we going Aunt Dana?" Collin curiously said.

"Just a little trip sweetheart" she said as she placed the key in the ignition.

Dana drove through the city before coming to a halt outside a house. She turned the engine off and settled back in her seat taking the view in. Collin leaned forward and with a questionable face he turned towards his aunt.

"This is my house."

"We're going to see daddy." Dana happily said.

"Agent Gibbs said there with God now."

"We're going to be angels too." Dana said now turning her face to look at Collin.

Dana let her fingers run over Collins head before she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She smiled at him and then Dana opened the glove compartment and let her fingers form around the handle of a revolver. Dana took it out and placed in her lap.

"Daddy says guns are dangerous" Collin said with scared voice.

Dana calmly petted the firearm as she tilted her head and then leaned closer to Collin letting her head rest against his. She pouted her mouth and tears started falling down her face. Collin squeezed his teddy bear closed to his chest.

"Are we going to see God?" Collin quietly asked.

"No one is going to hurt us baby."

"I think I would like to see daddy now."

Dana smiled and sat up in her seat. "That's my boy" she said as he gave him one last kiss on the head. She then placed the mouth of the revolver against Collins temple and pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter splashed all over before she turned the gun on herself and squeezed the trigger a second time letting another round of fluids wash over the inside of the car.

* * *

**A/N:** The last part I wrote last week. Means I had to up the rating. The other parts I wrote today. I'm home sick so I can't say it's my best work.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**  
I'm sorry I haven't update this story. I'm _very_ grateful for the reviews and interest in this story. The problem I have/had is that I don't know how to go from here. Usually a story speaks to me and I know where I want to end up and I know the storyline. Currently I'm blank. My original thought was to finish this story March 2010. We're way past that aren't we. During the summer while I was on holiday I pondered the possibilities on where to have the story go. I set out a goal but I never finished it. I have an ending to the story that I don't seem to like but I don't seem to know were to take it from where it ended. If anyone would like to ball ideas with me I'd be greatful! You see I love twists and turns and I get easily bored. I guess that's also one of the reasons I got blocked with this story - I lost a bit of interest in NCIS. I just recently got back in the fandom (I have to say that even though the storylines have been interesting in the show the endings to the episodes have left me feeling dissapointed, specially this weeks episode. I was hoping for something more grand).

_And_ with my rambling I think I'm just in some way saying thanks and I'd love some help to know where to go from here. Thank you everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: Wake up call

**A small chapter for ya'll :) I'm sorry for not having updated. I will try my very best to finish this story. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and story alerts and favourite story alerts. It was that that really helped me over the blocked rut I was in, and a special thanks to _TivaIsTheBest_'s comment for really pushing me over the edge. **

**This is a bit of a filler chapter. If the kids I'm taking care of don't drive me mental I'll try to start another new one this evening. Now I need to finish a Channukah present (family I work for ir jewish) and then I need to pick child up from school. **

* * *

Ziva dropped her car keys on the table by the door as she stepped into her apartment. She walked directly over to the sofa in her living room and splotched down on the couch. Ziva sighed as she took her shoes off and then curled up on her very comfortable sofa.

Ziva was exhausted. She closed her eyes and then she smiled. Images of Tony were running behind her eyelids and she started to feel content. "Tony", the name had softly rolled of her lips. Ziva grabbed the blanket occupying the side of the couch and threw it over herself and rolled over on her side burying her face in the back of the sofa.

Her mind was running wild with memories of Tony – him kissing her hand in the car, holding her in the bed in Paris, Tony telling her he couldn't live without her, Tony visiting her apartment at least once a week for three months (before her father found out) – the last memory twists her stomach. Her father, she does not really want to think about him. Too many emotions of hate and abandonment, Ziva leaves him at the back of her mind as she turns back to pleasant memories of Tony – the undercover assignment her first months with NCIS, Tony, her and a hotel room. Ziva's minds starts devouring the memories. She falls asleep to the memories of Tony and her in bed, remembering every single detail of that steamy night four years ago.

* * *

Tony groaned as he reached for his cell phone. It was making that unbearable noise, ringing in the middle of the night. He was sleeping for Christ sake and he had had a wonderful dream about a certain Israeli in a bikini.

"DiNozzo" he murmured into his phone tiredly.

"Get into work DiNozzo, Dana Meyer killed Collin and herself with a revolver outside her brother's house" Gibbs said on the other end of the phone. "I want you and David to search through her apartment" and then he hung up.

Tony groaned and then got out of bed and went looking for some clothes to put on. He thought about Gibbs' phone call. The boss had seemed a bit distracted; Tony had heard noises in the background that told him Gibbs' was at the scene of the crime. Tony didn't want to think of the sight of the little boy, the sight that had Gibbs in a state of mind he didn't want to be.

After throwing some clothes on Tony grabbed his car keys and work gear and got out of the apartment. Tony ran on autopilot as he locked the door and headed down to his car and turned on the ignition. He didn't give his whereabouts a thought till he was knocking on a familiar door a couple minutes later.

Tony heard a few thumps and muttering from inside the apartment he was standing outside of before the outer door opened revealing a very tired looking ex-Mossad agent. Tony started wondering why he hadn't called first as he took the image of Ziva in – she was standing in the doorway leaning her arm on the door. She was dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, her face was grumpy and her hair was a mess. To Tony she looked gorgeous, all he wanted to do was lean in for a kiss but then he remembered why he was at her apartment. It was business not pleasure.

"Gibbs called; Dana Meyer shot herself and Collin outside the Major's house. Gibbs wants us to check out Dana's apartment." Tony said.

Ziva mentioned for Tony to come in. "I am just going to get changed" she said as she closed the door behind Tony and left for her bedroom. To Tony's disappointment she closed the bedroom door behind her. Tony moved into the living room and sat down on the sofa as he waited for Ziva to get changed. As his eyes was hovering the room he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of Ziva's television. It looked like he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was pointing in all directions on the top of his head. As he spit into his palm greasing it into his hair trying to tame it Ziva came out from her bedroom. Tony stopped his motions with his hands on his head and a very concentrated face as Ziva stopped in her path taking Tony in.

"Would you like this?" she asked holding up a hairbrush.

Tony made an evil looking grimace as he got up and took the hairbrush out of her hands.

"Thank you Ziva" Ziva said in a mock voice as she grabbed her gear and headed for the front door keys in hand.

"Thank you Zee-vah" Tony said while fixing his hair watching her walk towards the door. His eyes took in her full form in a lovely green long-sleeve and a pair of jeans. He paid close attention to her butt as she grabbed a coat and went into the floor hallway of her building complex.

"Tony are you coming?" she said as she turned to look at him with a 'I know what you are doing' face.

"Yes!" he quickly said as he threw the hairbrush over his shoulder, hearing it land somewhere in the living room with a thump, as he took his car keys out of his coat pocket.

He walked out to stand next to Ziva as she closed and locked the door and then they walked side by side down to his car without saying a word.

* * *

They had driven in silence to Dana Meyer's apartment. There hadn't been much to say as they had both pondered about the case and little Collin Meyer. Ziva picked the lock on the door before they walked into the late Miss Meyer's residence.

The place looked like a woman's apartment. Jackets and shoes were scattered in the living room with a few clothes items tossed around the apartment. The kitchen was neat and cleaned except for a bowl on the table with leftover cereal.

Tony walked into the bathroom of the apartment as Ziva went into Dana Meyer's bedroom. Ziva couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in the room. There were a few dresses tossed on the bed and the make-up was out but it looked like any woman's bedroom. She walked around the room picking up and putting down a few items not really knowing what she was looking for. Ziva's eyes caught sight of a journal of a sort on the floor on the left side of the queen sized bed. The journal was partially hidden under the nightstand. She picked it up and started skimming through it. The handwriting in the book was obsessive looking. The handwriting was small, neat and spaced together. Tucked within the pages were pictures of a man, hearts drawn around his face. On some pictures the phrase 'I love you' was scribbled down, it also occurred in the pages of the journal.

As Ziva stood there reading Tony came into the room looking a bit victorious as he held up small orange prescription bottles.

"Miss Meyer seems to have a little cocktail of prescriptions. She was taking Olanzapine, Prozac and Carbamazepine." Tony said reading the labels.

"Tony," Ziva said making him look up from the bottles.

"Hum" he murmured with a dazzled face.

"I think she was in love with her brother" Ziva said puzzled as she handed Tony the journal.


End file.
